Mexico City UFO
Case File: Mexico City UFO Location: Mexico City, Mexico Date: July 11, 1991 Description: The UFO was described as an unusual metallic object or disc, with three blinking lights. One eyewitness said there was an energy trail behind the disc. Case History: On July 11, 1991, many citizens of Mexico City looked to the sky to see the last total solar eclipse of the twentieth century. That afternoon, the city plunged into darkness. While many watched the eclipse, they noticed a UFO flying in the sky. Guillermo Arragin, a reporter, and Jaime Maussan, a journalist, were videotaping the eclipse when they saw the metallic object. They were shocked at the strange object in the sky. Jaime produces, directs, and hosts Mexico's version of 60 Minutes. A week after the eclipse, he showed the Arragin footage on the show. Thousands of people called to say that they had seen a similar object that same day. Several of the viewers also sent in videotapes of the UFO. Nineteen-year-old student Erick Aguilar and several of his friends also claimed to have seen the object while on a rooftop. Erick was setting up a video camera to film the eclipse when his girlfriend spotted the object. While looking at the sky, they only saw a white dot at first. However, when they looked more closely, they saw that the dot was shining brightly. At the same time, about sixty miles away, a businessman named Luis Lara videotaped an object almost identical to the one that Erick taped. He could see a shadow beneath the object, confirming to him that it was not a star. The Breton family also filmed a similar object in Puebla, eighty miles from Mexico City. In this video, there was an odd, wave-like disturbance behind the pulsating disc, possibly an energy trail. Despite being one hundred miles apart, the objects in the videos were very similar. Two months later, another sighting of UFOs in Mexico occurred during a military air show. Vicente Sanchez was filming several planes in formation when he noticed a shiny dot moving slowly across the sky. The object was bright and round, about ten meters in diameter. It appeared to be made of silver and was reflecting the sunlight. A year later, there were similar UFO sightings at the same air show. This time, the disc descended rapidly and vanished mysteriously. By the time the 1993 air show occurred, many were anticipating a UFO sighting. Just as a squadron of helicopters flew by, the metallic disc appeared once again. Since it was travelling against the wind, it seemed unlikely that it was balloon. Further inspection of the video suggests that it was in close proximity of the helicopters. There have been thousands of sightings of UFOs in Mexico since July of 1991, by teachers, doctors, bus drivers, and even school children. Most of the sightings have occurred around Mexico City. To this day, nobody can explain the rash of UFO sightings in Mexico. Background: Mexico City is the most populated city and the capital of Mexico. The solar eclipse on July 11, 1991, occured from the Pacific Ocean to Brazil, passing over Hawaii, Mexico, Central America, and South America. Investigations: '''None; the military has not made any comment on the UFO sightings. '''Extra Notes: The case was featured as a part of the October 28, 1994 episode. Results: Unsolved Links: * The Mexico City UFO on Unsolved.com * The July 11, 1991 Mexico City UFOs * Mexico City - UFO Hotspot ---- Category:Mexico Category:1991 Category:UFOs Category:Unsolved Category:Unusual Phenomenon Cases